


Run

by scari



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scari/pseuds/scari
Summary: Neil Josten is not the only one who thinks about running.Andrew Minyard has feeling AND is a great liar





	Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+boyfriend).



Andrew Minyard. To most people that name induced fear, you could say Andrew was proud of this in a sort of twisted way. He could say he finally grew out of that scared boy who's screams would be muffled by a pillow each night.

Bee told him that it was not an accomplishment, that the walls that he put up, would eventually fall. And when that happened, he was going to be the one trapped underneath them.  
He knew it was true, that humans needed to let people in.

But he knows the cost of trusting, he hides himself behind armbands, knives and threats because the last time he let someone in, it almost killed him.

It worked for him, he told himself over and over again like a mantra. Praying to a God he knew, didnt exist to, p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶, let it work. He knew it didn't. But he was great at lying to himself.

Then Neil Josten came, with his blue eyes, his lies and his insistent grip on life. And he was the exact opposite of Andrew. He truly hated him. Yet, there was that attraction, unavoidable, human. The need to let him in. In the haze of the drugs, he couldn't think about this, not when everything was distracting, not when he had family to take care about. To his drugged mind, Neil was an annoyance, someone who loved to make his life difficult. 

When he came back from detox he hoped for it to be over, for it to only be a stupid crush induced by the drugs and Neil's good looks. But then he saw Neil, sitting in one of the chairs of the center, waiting for him, with fire-like hair and freezing eyes, for a second he thought about the irony of it, he would've laughed about it just a few weeks ago. But that thought was gone rapidly, an alarm was going off inside his head that told him. 

Run

He knew how this was going to end. All his instincts were telling him to run. To get away from the smell of cigarettes, the shared truths, the nights at the rooftop, before it was too late. Before Neil would make himself a space inside of Andrew. This was going to kill him this time. He was sure.  
Yet he told Neil to stay, and this time he was sober, and this time, he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii this is the first fanfic Ive written in many many years so I hope I'm not rusty or anything. Also I'm not a native English speaker so I hope you can understand everything.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
